The 3 faces of love
by neo carbuncle
Summary: Brock meets a girl, who is a hottie. (decated to my good friend Mystery Squeezit)
1. three headed birds and chicks in leather...

Veronica sat upon her Dodrio, in one hand she held a pair of binoculars, the other a can of red bull. She sighed as she peered into her binoculars again; Nurse Joy had sent her a letter a few days ago about a group of trainers that wanted to see her Dodrio ranch. I hope one of them is a cute guy she thought it's been a while since she saw a decent male trainer with a decent male anatomy. She sighed once more and skulled the rest of her red bull and patted all three of her Dodrio's head one after the other, then it squawked and all three heads looked in one direction. Lifting up her binoculars again she looked through them in the direction her pokemon was looking   
"Well" she said to herself" its about time they got here"  
  
"Are we there yet Brock?" misty asked as she trudged along with her two friends.  
"I don't know Misty, but I hope we get there soon" Brock replied not even bothering to turn and look at her because of his lack of energy.  
"Hey! What's that?" Ash yelled as a loud rumbling sound was heard and a giant dust cloud came over the horizon.  
"I don't know!" Brock yelled, "but its coming this way!" as he started to shove this friends to start them running.  
  
Riding on her Dodrio, Veronica gazed over the passing landscapes hoping to spot the wondering trainers she had lost view of before, but she was having no luck,  
"Looks like we need some help Dodrio" she told her pokemon as she reached for her pokeballs attached to her belt. "Skarmory! Come on out!" Veronica yelled as her large metal bird was released from its ball in a flash of glowing crimson light. "See if you can spot some wondering trainers" she told her flying pokemon.  
"Skarr!" the Skarmory cried as it took of into the sky to do its trainers bidding. "Skarr skarr!" it called back to Veronica as it took off in an easterly direction.   
  
Meanwhile, the large loud dust cloud had turned out to be a flock of running Dodrio's and Doduo's.   
"It's a good thing we climbed this tree" Ash yelled as he held on to a branch for dear life.  
"Pika pika!" pikachu added as he held on to Ash's shoulder.  
"Skarr!" A loud voice cried  
"What was that?" Misty asked in surprise.  
"It's a Skarmory!" Brock told her as the large Metal bird hovered above them, crying out loudly, "but what does it want?" Brock asked in wonder as the shaking stopped as the last of the flock of running bird pokemon left.  
"Its been looking for you" a voice told them, as the group of friends looked down and saw a girl riding on a Dodrio "I assume that you were heading to the Dodrio ranch?"  
"Yeah, that's right how did you know that?" Misty asked as she and her friends climbed out of the tree.  
"Well I own the ranch, hi I'm Veronica" veronica explained as she recalled Skarmory back to its ball.  
"Hi I am Misty and this is Togepi" Misty said as she introduced herself, while Togepi burst into laughter.  
"And I am Ash and this is pikachu"  
"Pika!" pikachu added, not satisfied with a simple introduction.  
"And I'm Brock but you might want to called me Rocko Brocko, Sexy boy or another affectionate nick name" Brock proclaimed as he grabbed Veronica's hands in a death grip. Veronica just smiled; she realised that Brock was smitten over her, oh well she thought, he is cute and he did have a nice butt.  
"How about I call you sugar? But we better go now if you want to see the ranch." She told the group of weary travellers as she headed them off in the direction of the ranch.  
  
To be continued….. 


	2. Brock's Sticky buns.

Hiya! well i am trying to continue the story peoples with no luck! ^_^;; if you have any ideas on were to take it drop a line pretty please!  
by the way this is a story for Squeezit, the biggest Brock-Wocky fan i know....  
  
  
  
  
  
"And this is the ranch" Veronica pointed out to the tired trainers as the trudged along behind her. The ranch it self was a two story building surround by small sheds and vast paddocks of Dodrio and Doduo.  
"Wow look at all of the pokemon!" Misty said in aw, as the group passed the paddocks and headed towards the main building.  
"So what do you feed them?" Brock Asked Veronica and started to blush as she turned around to answer him.  
"Well it's a secret recipe but I'll let you in on one ingredient"  
"You will! That is sure nice of you Veronica, But I excepted that coming from such a beautiful woman" Brock replied with enthusiasm as he started in to her eyes making her blush.  
"Okay but you have to lean in close because I am going to whisper it to you" Veronica told Brock as she leaned in close to his face "one of the special ingredients is…red bull"  
"Are you serious?" Brock asked, not sure, if he should believe her or not.  
"Its true!" Veronica replied with a smile "it gives them extra energy"  
"Well it certainly does show" Brock told her, as they continued walking side by side as he reached out and gently took her hand in his. With Ash and Misty walking behind the two smitten trainers, oblivious to what was going on in front of them.  
  
"So that's all of the ranch covered," Veronica concluded after her tour of the ranch "And if you like I am going into town tonight for a rodeo and you are welcome to come, but you have to help me loaded up the pokemon that I am going to sell. Okay?"  
"Okay!" all three trainers replied it had been a while since they last went to a festival of any kinds. They each had a different thing on their minds. Ash wanted to eat fast, ride the rides and eat again, Misty wanted to check out the different stalls, and go shopping while Brock wanted some time alone with Veronica. Soon after a quick dinner made by Veronica who claimed it was fit for royals (hot water and instant noodles) they loaded up the Pokemon that were going to be sold into Veronica's old truck and headed off towards the rodeo. (After the truck stalled the first three times and Ash had to get out and push) Soon they arrived at the rodeo, Veronica made some sweet deals on some Dodrios, and Ash ate really fast, threw up and ate really fast again. Misty bought everyone a really tacky shirt consisting of 'I am a friend of Mighty Misty the almighty water pokemon master' printed on the front. But poor old Brock didn't get to spend time alone with Veronica because she was working hard trying to get the best deals for her pokemon. So, Brock decided that they needed caffeine.  
"Two cokes please" Brock asked an ugly man working at drink stand.  
"That's three fifty mate" the ugly man replied, as Brock reached for his wallet to pay the ugly man.  
"Here" Brock said gloomily as he shoved the coke at Veronica, pissed off at the fact that she hardly paid any attention to him all night.  
"What's the matter Brock?" Veronica asked as she motioned him to sit down on a table "you can talk to me"  
"Well I was hoping to spend the evening together, just you and me," Brock said as he fidgeted with his bottle of coke. "But you ended up working"  
"Silly boy! We got the rest of the night to spend together," Veronica said as she leaned in closer to Brock's face. Brock could feel the sweat run down his face. "Brock I have something important to tell you" Veronica whispered as Brocks attention went straight to her luscious lips.  
"Oh please do go on Veronica!" Brock replied his voice going high and squeaky.  
"Oh Brock I am not sure how you are going to take this but I have to tell you!" Veronica said as she ran her hand up his arm   
"Veronica please tell me!" Brock pleaded the young man quivering with anticipation.   
"Brock you sat in a cheesecake"  
  
  
  
To be continued...Damn now I want some cheesecake...anyone got any food? 


End file.
